Una fogosa bienvenida
by Karinits-san
Summary: Extrañar a la pareja cuando no está es algo normal, pero la emoción de volverla a ver lo es mucho más. Shikamaru regresa a casa después de una misión de tres días, pese a lo tarde que es, encuentra a su mujer despierta y nada menos que en la cocina. Después de tres días, cualquier lugar de casa sirve para ponerse al día. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un nuevo One-Shot, ustedes se preguntarán: ¿y las actualizaciones? Lo siento, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, por ende, no tengo inspiración, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya escrito nada, igual he avanzando un poco en "Sin Arrepentimiento" y en "Lo que siempre nos unirá", espero pronto tener un poco más de tiempo para poder concentrarme. Bueno no los seguiré aburriendo y los dejo con mi nuevo shot, dedicado especialmente para «los amantes del lemon».**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

**.**

**Historia dedicada a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el mi último one shot: Bebitapreciosa, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Gracias por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro. **

**.**

**.**

**Una fogosa bienvenida**

**.**

Despertó con la respiración agitada, percatándome que aún era de noche.

Tenía calor.

Con su mano derecha secó el sudor que había en su rostro.

Trató de normalizar la respiración.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

Acababa de despertar de un sueño húmedo y más encima hacía calor.

Desvió su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Suspiró.

Estaba vacío.

Hace tres días que su marido no estaba en casa, debido a una misión que el Sexto le encomendó.

—Espero que todo haya salido bien— susurró sabiendo que si estaba en lo cierto, mañana, Shikamaru, ya estaría de regreso.

Una cálida sensación la embargó, sin embargo, no le quiso prestar atención. Se concentró en conciliar el sueño.

Volvió acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero por más que trató no lo consiguió.

Extrañaba demasiado las caricias de su marido como también su calor.

El fuego del deseo hizo su aparición.

Intentó de aminorar ese calor acomodando su cuerpo entremedio de las sábanas del lado que estaba vacío, pero pese a que ese lado estaba más frío, no calmó esa sensación.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y luego se levantó.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo que calmara ese calor que estaba sintiendo.

.

.

.

Era más de la una de la madrugada cuando a lo lejos divisó su casa.

Aceleró su andar.

No era lo que acostumbrara hacer en su vida diaria, pero esta vez la situación lo ameritaba.

Ansiaba verla.

Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de recorrer su piel y de respirar su aroma.

Esbozó una semi sonrisa.

—Lo más seguro es que esté dormida —susurró mientras se la imaginó tumbada en la cama con un diminuto pijama.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

El deseo por poseerla se incrementó.

Mientras avanzaba buscó las llaves en la mochila. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta. Metió la llave en la cerradura y con sigilo abrió ésta.

Ingresó a su casa.

Para su sorpresa ésta no estaba a oscuras. El pasillo se veía iluminado por una tenue luz que provenía de la cocina.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—_Temari, no suele dejar las luces encendidas —pensó para sí, esbozando a continuación una sonrisa ladina. _

Había percibido su chacra.

Se quitó la mochila y las sandalias. Sobre la primera, dejó el chaleco táctico.

Con cautela se acercó a la cocina.

Ahí la encontró. Estaba de espalda, descalza y con un pijama que con suerte le tapaba las nalgas.

Sus sentidos se deleitaron con aquella sensual imagen. Su miembro de inmediato se endureció.

La vio dejar un vaso sobre la mesada, para luego apoyar sus manos en la superficie plana. Con falsa inocencia levantó el trasero y le mostró sus redondas nalgas.

Al moreno se le hizo agua boca y al instante acortó distancia.

La rodeó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y con un seco movimiento la apegó contra su dura erección.

Ella enseguida soltó un jadeo.

—Veo que tu amigo está feliz de verme —espetó en un tono seductor al sentir lo duro que estaba su marido.

Enderezó su angosta espalda, llevándolo consigo.

—Si ambos estamos felices de estar aquí contigo —susurró con lascivia, al momento de quedar completamente erguidos.

Rápidamente dejó de abrazarla y metió las manos por debajo de la pequeña prenda que la tapaba.

La rubia al instante se estremeció.

Su tacto la extasiaba en demasía.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto te extrañé, mujer —le susurró sobre su oreja, para luego recorrer sus pliegues con la punta de la lengua.

A Temari se le erizó la piel.

Quiso girar su cuerpo para quedar enfrente de su marido, pero las manos de éste no se lo permitieron.

La apegó nuevamente a él.

Comenzó a manosearle los pechos frenéticamente, mientras su miembro que estaba pegado a ella, comenzó a crecer.

La rubia no pudo evitar gemir entre sus brazos.

—Aaaahhg Shikaaa… por la forma que me has abordado…. me imagino que mucho —balbuceó con la voz entrecortada mientras continuó disfrutando de su tacto. Sintió como una de sus manos se coló por debajo del elástico de su braga. Soltó un suspiro—. Debo reconocer que yo también te extrañé.

La mano del pelinegro rápidamente se deslizó por su monte de venus hasta llegar a la calidez de su sexo.

Con sus dedos lo acarició.

La ojiverde cerró los ojos y jadeó.

—Lo sé, mujer, puedo percibirlo por lo mojada que estás —musitó dirigiendo su boca hacia el cuello de ésta. Succionó fuertemente su piel—. Me encanta sentir que provoco eso en ti.

Los largos dedos de Shikamaru comenzaron a frotar su húmeda intimidad.

Primero lo hizo lento, la quería desesperar. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos con ese juego hasta que ella se comenzó a restregar.

El moreno sonrió con lascivia.

—Te tengo toda caliente, mujer —espetó roncamente al separar la boca de su cuello. Subió su rostro y guió su boca hasta la oreja de ésta. Le chupó bruscamente el lóbulo derecho.

A ella se le pusieron los vellos de punta.

Jadeó.

—Por Kami, Shika... mete los dedos de una vez y no me tortures más.

El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia. Era en los únicos momentos donde la podía oír suplicar. No la quiso hacer esperar más tiempo e introdujo uno de sus dedos por su sinuosa cavidad. Comenzó a hurgar.

La mujer en respuesta dio un suave respigo y jadeó. Rápidamente se centró en disfrutar.

—Te gusta que te haga esto ¿cierto? —inquirió, el estratega, en un tono pecaminoso mientras continuaba hurgando en su interior.

Temari no pudo pronunciar palabra, estaba absorta por las sensaciones que le provocaba su marido que solamente pudo jadear.

—Aahhgg.

El moreno al no escuchar ni una palabra de su parte, introdujo otro dedo por su mojada cavidad.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos como plato y soltó un quejido.

Las piernas al instante le flaquearon.

Shikamaru la rodeó por la cintura y la sostuvo. Continuó hurgando.

La mujer jadeó.

—Ayyy Kami… me encanta cuando haces eso —gimoteó retorciéndose contra el brazo del moreno. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada.

—Y a mí me calienta escucharlo —susurró con lascivia, el pelinegro, acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos.

La rubia poco a poco se tensó. El éxtasis estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

Frunció el rostro.

—Vamos mujer, córrete para mí —pronunció, el pelinegro, al percatarse que su mujer sólo estaba alargando el proceso.

Aquellas palabras sumado al placer que ella estaba sintiendo, hicieron que el cerebro de ésta colapsara, liberando toda la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo literalmente explotó.

—Aaaahhhgg Shikamaru.

Aquel sonido gutural retumbó en las neuronas del estratega, haciendo que su ya crecido miembro palpitara aprisionado contra su ropa interior y los glúteos de su hembra.

Jadeó extasiado.

Sin soltarla, sacó los dedos de su empapada guarida y se los llevó a boca.

Degustó su sabor.

—Por Kami, mujer, me calienta tanto tu sabor —espetó con lujuria, el moreno, guiando rápidamente sus ansiosas manos hasta las caderas de la rubia.

En un santiamén le quitó la braga para luego despojarla de su pijama.

—Eres tan hermosa, mujer —espetó roncamente, el moreno, delineando su cuerpo desnudo con sus grandes manos.

El deseo por poseerla se incrementó.

La giró bruscamente y luego tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, para enseguida asaltar su boca con un beso abrasador.

Temari al instante reaccionó.

Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos ya que era lo que deseaba sentir desde el momento que él llegó. Ansiosa abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de su hombre.

Una ferviente batalla de lenguas comenzó.

Sus salivas se entremezclaron y rápidamente el deseo les afloró.

Las manos del pelinegro rápidamente descendieron a la espalda de su hembra.

—Por Kami, mujer, te deseo tanto —susurró, éste, sobre la boca de la rubia para luego volver a besarla con fruición.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta sus glúteos y los amasó sin contemplación.

La ojiverde extasiada jadeó sobre su boca y luego volvió a morder sus labios.

Sintió la necesidad intrínseca de tocar su piel, por lo que metió sus ansiosas manos por debajo de su remera.

Acarició deseosa su fornida espalda para luego descender las manos por su cuerpo.

Cortó repentinamente el beso.

—Maldición, estoy en desventaja —espetó, la rubia, con cierta desesperación, jalando hacia arriba tanto la remera oscura como la de red. El pelinegro levantó sus brazos en cooperación y las prendas desaparecieron enseguida. Rápidamente procedió a desabotonarle el pantalón —. ¿Por qué no te sacaste la ropa desde un comienzo?

Abrió su cremallera.

—Porque quería que lo hicieras tú, mi problemática —espetó seductoramente, el moreno, al ver cómo su mujer le bajaba rápidamente el pantalón y la ropa interior. Levantó una a una sus piernas, para ésta se la quitara.

—Eres muy vago, Shikamaru — musitó, la ojiverde, tirando la ropa hacia un lado. Enseguida se puso de pie.

El pelinegro no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de alzar la cara y bruscamente la empotró contra la mesada.

Ella jadeó al sentir su dura demanda.

—Sólo para algunas cosas, pero no para atender a mi problemática —le susurró con lascivia, el estratega, para luego agacharse y alzarla por los glúteos. Ella por inercia se aferró a él —. ¿Dónde quieres que te lo haga?

Aquella pregunta la calentó de inmediato.

—La mesada es muy incómoda, creo que la mesa es más espaciosa.

El pelinegro sonrió al oírla tan cachonda.

—Eres muy libidinosa, mujer, lo único que quieres es que te coma toda.

La ojiverde enmarcó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tómalo como tu banquete de bienvenida, shinobi —su tono sensual sumado a su mirada libidinosa hicieron que la erección del moreno se endureciera aún más —. La carne está en su punto, sólo debes comenzar a degustar.

El estratega sonrió con complicidad.

—Entonces me voy apurar —espetó seductoramente comenzando avanzar —, no quiero que mi plato gourmet por nada se enfrié.

Apoyó las nalgas de su mujer en la fría mesa, besándola inmediatamente con pasión.

Su mujer con la misma fiereza le respondió.

Empujó el cuerpo de ésta con su torso y rápidamente la recostó.

Continuó mordiendo los labios de su hembra por unos segundos, los cuales de un momento a otro abandonó. Dirigió su ansiosa boca sobre uno de los rosados montículos de ésta.

Apenas lo tuvo entre sus labios, succionó.

Lo hizo repetidas veces mientras la oía jadear extasiada, hasta que repentinamente mordió ese botón.

Por reflejo, ella gimió.

—Ayyy Shika.

Sus manos le jalaron el cabello. Obviamente su peinado se desbarató.

El deseo por seguir saboreando su piel se incrementó. Separó de inmediato la boca del montículo que estaba atendiendo y la guió hacia su otro pezón.

Con sus hinchados labios lo absorbió.

—Ayyy Kami.

Aquel gemido aumentó aún más su deseo. Con ahínco repitió la acción.

Lo hizo incontables veces hasta que sintió como ella se retorció.

—Ahhhgg Shika.

Aquel sonido gutural le hizo palpitar su sexo.

Se separó de su botón y una sonrisa presuntuosa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Mírate cómo estás? y ni siquiera he degustado el plato principal —la pinchó con el objetivo de fastidiarla y lo logró.

—Cállate maldito vago y continúa

Aquella frase más que un regaño sonó a demanda. No era el momento para una discusión verbal.

—Problemática —susurró para sí. Con una sonrisa ladina, continuó.

Abandonó los pechos de su rubia y posó la boca por su plano abdomen. Repartió unos cuantos besos húmedos alrededor de su ombligo y prosiguió su ansioso descenso hasta llegar hasta su depilado monte de venus.

Se separó levemente de éste y sonrió con malicia. El plato gourmet se veía caliente y sabroso a la vista.

Su lado animal de inmediato despertó.

Bajó la boca a la altura del sexo de su hembra y de una sola lamida la saboreó. Los labios del moreno rápidamente se apoderaron de su clítoris, el cual comenzó a absorber con pasión.

—Ahhhggg.

Aquel sonido tan sensual avivó su calentura interna, lo que provocó que la siguiera succionando con fervor.

Aquel bocado era como una adicción.

—Ahhhggg Shika

La rubia gimió extasiada, para luego comenzar a restregar su sexo contra la boca de su hombre.

La erección del moreno de inmediato palpitó.

Soltó un jadeó y al instante prosiguió.

Sacó su lengua pecaminosa y degustó todo lo que su mujer le ofrecía.

Se impregnó de su sabor.

Luego de unos segundos, éste la afirmó por las ingles y guió la boca hacia su mojada guarida.

Succionó.

—Delicioso, me encanta tu sabor —susurró extasiado volviendo a repetir la acción. Lo hizo de forma desaforada, para luego desplazarse y succionar cada rincón de su intimidad.

El cuerpo de Temari inmediatamente se tensó.

Los jadeos de ésta se intensificaron al igual latidos de su corazón.

—Aahhhggg.

La boca del estratega continuó absorbiendo, pero esta vez volvió a centrarse en su rosado botón.

Chupó frenéticamente aquel sensible bocado, hasta que el cuerpo de su hembra se estremeció.

—Aaahhg Shikamaru.

La rubia había alcanzado su orgasmo, soltando de inmediato su elixir interior.

El moreno guió la boca hacia su hendidura y bebió lo que su mujer vertió.

Gustoso, se lo tragó.

Una sonrisa ladina le apareció en el rostro, al instante que separó de ella.

Con calma se enderezó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora se viene lo mejor —espetó en un tono lascivo, dando por seguro que ahora se hundiría en su interior. Para variar, se equivocó.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en ella.

Ésta lo miró y le sonrió con malicia. Para sorpresa del moreno, la ojiverde ya estaba sentada sobre la mesa, así que en un santiamén se bajó. Definitivamente era una mujer que no necesitaba más de diez segundos para recuperarse y estar nuevamente lista para la acción. Sobre todo si ahora ella tenía que llevar el control.

Se empinó, acercándose a los labios de su hombre.

—Es mi turno de comer la especialidad de Chef —musitó con sensualidad y la lujuria instalada en sus ojos.

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Mujer, tú cenaste temprano —le recordó para fastidiarla.

—Sí, pero me tenté al ver este suculento pedazo de carne —espetó seductoramente rodeando el miembro inhiesto de éste con su mano.

La erección del estratega palpitó de inmediato.

—Mujer golosa, comételo entero —susurró rindiéndose a sus encantos. No era algo que tenía en sus planes, pero una mamada de su mujer siempre sería bien recibida. Amaba que lo torturara con la boca. Definitivamente era un masoquista.

La rubia no perdió tiempo y velozmente se arrodilló quedando enfrente de su dura hombría.

Sonrió.

De un seco movimiento, se lo engulló.

El pelinegro de inmediato soltó un jadeó.

—Ahhhggg mujer… eres muy caliente —musitó con la respiración agitada, mientras su rubia succionaba y succionaba. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de ésta, ya que no tenía otro soporte donde afirmarse.

Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Empezó a disfrutar cada una de las mamadas que su hembra le propinaba.

Jadeó.

—Ayyy mujer… sigue —susurró apenas, tomándola del cabello y empujándola contra su miembro—. Comételo todo.

Le encantaba como se lo chupaba, como se lo aprisionaba, como se lo corría.

Su hembra se había convertido en una experta en el arte de la felación y eso a Kamisama se lo agradecía.

Sus jadeos comenzaron a intensificarse, ya que la dueña de todos sus suspiros había acelerado el ritmo.

La libido rápidamente se le incrementó.

El sudor hizo su aparición y el cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

El pelinegro se desesperó.

No quería acabar en su boca. No porque no le gustase, sino porque tenía unas ganas enormes de hundirse, en este instante, en su húmeda cavidad.

No lo pensó dos veces, y en un acto arrebatado separó a su mujer de su falo y la puso de pie. La giró bruscamente y la empujó contra la mesa.

Ella extasiada a más no poder separó las piernas. Amaba los arrebatos sexuales de su hombre, por eso lo único que deseaba era que pronto se acoplara con ella.

Su deseo de inmediato se cumplió, ya que éste tiró de su cabello y de una sola estocada la penetró.

Un audible sonido se escapó de su garganta.

—Aaahhhgg Shika.

Apoyó el rostro sobre su brazo y cerró los ojos. Sólo quería disfrutar de las exquisitas sensaciones que le provocaba cada una de sus fuertes arremetidas.

El éxtasis iba en aumento, seguro cada embestida que le propinaba toca algún punto sensible que la hacía sentirse en el cielo.

—Siiii…. sigue así, shinobi —balbuceó, la rubia, entre jadeos. Sentía que moría y revivía al mismo tiempo.

El moreno la tomó más fuerte de las caderas y aceleró sus embestidas.

Temari inmediatamente gimió para luego tensar la mandíbula. La fricción que estaba provocando su hombre era demasiado exquisita.

Los jadeos de ambos se intensificaron.

—¿Te gusta así…. o prefieres más fuerte? —susurró, el pelinegro, con algo de dificultad. Su respiración estaba más que agitada, ya que seguía penetrándola con cierta brusquedad.

La ojiverde apenas abrió los ojos.

—Dame con todo lo que tengas, shinobi —balbuceó extasiada, la mujer—. No olvides que siempre estoy preparada.

Aquellas palabras tan propias de ella, calentaron al estratega una enormidad. Era una mujer aguerrida por donde la mirara, y él la amaba así tal cual.

—Problemática, no te preocupes…. te voy a dar con todo —murmuró entre dientes para luego apretar la mandíbula.

Comenzó a arremeter contra su guarida con más fuerza y con más frenesí. Lo hizo cada vez más rápido, más profundo, más intenso, que los jadeos y gemidos de ambos por reflejo aparecieron.

—Ayyy Shika… me encanta.

Una ligera capa de sudor los envolvió. Debían liberar pronto el éxtasis que estaban sintiendo. El pelinegro así lo entendió, por lo que frunció el rostro y volvió incrementar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

La fricción que éste produjo se hizo notablemente más intensa, más exquisita, que en pocos segundos sus cuerpos no lo pudieron sobrellevar. Tanto el moreno como la rubia colapsaron, descargando repentinamente toda aquella tensión sexual.

—Ayyy mujer —balbuceó, el estratega, apretando su pene contra ésta para que sintiera su corrida en su interior.

La rubia, al mismo tiempo, contrajo sus paredes alrededor de éste y enseguida gimió.

—Aaagghh Shika —soltó, ésta, cuando se sintió literalmente en las estrellas para luego suspirar.

Luego de varios segundos de recuperación, la rubia se levantó y giró su cuerpo hacia al pelinegro. Éste todavía estaba regulando su respiración.

Se enterneció al verlo en ese estado y por inercia lo abrazo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shikamaru —espetó con una amplia sonrisa.

Era lo que le debió haber dicho desde un comienzo, pero la bendita calentura no se lo permitió.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo con el corazón :D**

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami... quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

**Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización.**

**Ahora me despido, que tengan una linda semana. Les mando a todos un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
